


i'm all yours, i've got no control

by halleluzayn



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Facebook, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleluzayn/pseuds/halleluzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He chances a glance over his friends and sees them staring right at him as well with mouths hanging open. <i>Oh yeah guys! Look at me! I’m getting some! Isn’t this what you wanted?!</i> He giggles to himself and even goes as far as to wrap his arms behind him, pressing the guy closer. He looks at them again and he can see them <i>still</i> with their mouths hanging open.</p><p>Okay, what gives? Is the guy ugly as fuck? Or wait, is he hot as fuck? Because if he is, Liam is offended his friends have that kind of reaction. What? He can’t get a hot guy in bed, is that it?</p><p>He gets impatient and pulls away to turn around and see what the hell is up when all he meets are beautiful hazel eyes and long eyelashes.</p><p>
  <i>Jesus Christ, it’s Zayn Malik.</i>
</p><p>(Or the one where Liam has a somewhat creepy crush on Zayn. Zayn is just, like, <i>Zayn</i>. Louis would <i>do</i> Zayn but I mean Harry's his boyfriend so. And Perrie, Eleanor and Sophia are Liam's bros and good ones at that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm all yours, i've got no control

**Author's Note:**

> also known as: the fic no one really asked for. but I wanted to make another fic about my unrequited crush so!!
> 
> helloooo!!!!! i am back!!!! just had a ton of shit to do in college and along the way this happened so. my other fic is about my unrequited crush from high school and this one is from college now. whoopie!
> 
> majority of the events here are real.

The first time Liam Payne sees Zayn Malik, it was in a library.

Liam was just starting his freshman year and he’s spending his fourth week in the library with his new friends –Louis, Harry, Sophia, Andy, Perrie, Josh and Eleanor. The library is cramped, because apparently the entirety of the Engineering department is having their big quiz today so majority of the students in the library are from that department and are studying their asses off.

Eleanor still hasn’t stopped going on about how she couldn’t even get to the table they chose because every chair was stuck back-to-back and no one wanted to move aside for her to squeeze in until she forced herself in between the small space.

Liam’s busy doodling on the margins of his notebook when he feels a slap on his shoulder and he turns around to see a familiar grin and a shock of bleached blonde hair.

“Liam!” He shouts but then immediately quiets when the lady at the desk hushes him. “Liam, bro,” he whispers and grins at him, “How’re you?”

“Niall, hey…” Liam grins back.

Niall was a friend of Liam’s up until sophomore year when the boy had to move back to Ireland but they still kept in touch. And then months before University started, he got a message from him saying he’s moving back to England and is studying at the same school as him.

“Yeah, so I just came over to say ‘hi’ but I need to go, my classmates over there and I are gonna go study.” Niall explains and snorts at how Liam raises his eyebrow at him. “What?”

“Niall Horan? Studying?” Liam asks, with surprise in his voice. “I never thought I’d see the day.”

Niall cackles, shaking his head. “Whatever, dude. Listen, I got to go. See you later.” He says, patting his shoulder again before squeezing behind him and walking towards the table next to them.

And that’s when Liam sees him.

Walking behind Niall was a raven-haired boy with just the _prettiest_ face ever. He can’t even begin to describe how _beautiful_ this boy is and… _he’s with Niall_. The boy ends up sitting next to Niall and they both start talking with the people in the table.

 _This boy_ is someone that _Niall knows._ Jesus.

His awed expression must’ve been noticeable because a few seconds later, he feels a nudge beside him. He turns to his right and sees Louis smiling slyly at him. “You’re obvious.”

Liam’s eyes widen. “I don’t – I mean –” Louis looks at him challengingly before he sighs in defeat. “It’s just – have you seen him? He’s really pretty.”

“Dude, I don’t think ‘pretty’ is best to describe a guy.” Harry says from beside Louis. “I mean, sure, Louis is pretty but like. He’s _Louis_ so.” Liam rolls his eyes at that. “But I would say he’s pretty decent looking.”

“You’re just saying that because your boyfriend’s there beside you.” Eleanor says from across him as she flips another page of the book she’s reading.

Harry looks at her scandalized. “I was not! I’m just stating the facts and if stating how absolutely pretty my boyfriend is then so be it.” He smiles before leaning in and kissing Louis’s cheek.

Liam shakes his head before turning his head to look at the boy. He’s having a laugh with a boy with dread locks across from him as the rest of them at the table studying and joking around. He shrugs to himself and continues doodling on his notebook.

Not a minute later, he hears someone calling his name. He looks up and sees Niall, “Hey Li, we’re just wondering if you got an extra paper with you guys?”

And Liam’s been meaning to response. A simple ‘no’ but the guy beside him, the really _pretty_ boy is looking at him so intensely, as if he’s trying to look through his fucking soul and Liam just blanks out.

So thank God for Harry Styles.

“Sorry dude, we didn’t bring any with us.” He says and Niall and the boy nod, thank him, and look away to continue talking and reviewing with their classmates. Liam looks back at Harry and mouths a ‘thanks’ to which Harry replies with, “Don’t be so obvious, Liam.”

But he can’t help it.

\--

He _really_ can’t help it so the next thing he does after they were in the library is something he still regrets but not at the same time until this day. Harry tells him he’s being ridiculous but Louis says it’s a simple crush. No harm done in wanting to know his name right?

                **To: Niall Horan**

**_Hey Niall, can I ask you something?_**

He sends, closing his eyes tightly. Fuck, he can’t believe he’s actually going through with this. But he can’t back out now. So he sits in his orientation class and listens to his Professor go on about the possible jobs he can get for his course whilst waiting for Niall to reply.

                **To: Liam Payne**

**_Sure mate. What’s up?_**

Liam takes a deep breath first before replying back.

                **To: Niall Horan**

**_Wait, before I say anything. Are you reading this alone?_ **

Real smooth, Payne

**To: Liam Payne**

**_Yes? Ok now what’s up?_**

He takes another deep breath. Okay, go.

**To: Niall Horan**

**_I just wanted to know the name of the guy you were with earlier. You know, tanned skin, has a piercing on his ear and wore a snapback inside the library._ **

Not sooner does Niall reply.

                **To: Liam Payne**

**_Ooh, Liam has a crush!! :} LOL ok fine I’ll tell you his name… on 1 condition_**

Liam groans, thankful his Professor is still speaking so no one’s heard him groan that loud and replies back.

                **To: Niall Horan**

**_Fine, what is it?_**

                **To: Liam Payne**

**_Tell me the name of that cute guy also wearing a snapback and has a tank top on._**

Josh. Oh God, Niall has a thing for Josh.

                **To: Niall Horan**

**_His name is Josh Devine._**

                **To: Liam Payne**

**_Josh… ok gonna Facebook his name l8er thx. Ok… his name is Zayn Malik._**

Zayn Malik.

He leans over to Harry and Louis and whispers, “His name is Zayn Malik.”

Harry whips his head to look at him incredulously, “You actually –” He closes his eyes and shakes his head. “Never mind… I just…” He sighs instead and continues listening to the Professor.

“Send me some pictures of him later and we’ll talk about him okay?” Louis insists and Liam nods.

\--

Like Niall, he ends up searching Zayn on Facebook, scrolling through his pictures. The guy can really pass up as a model. Why has no one given this guy a modeling contract before?

“I know right.” Liam agrees when Louis voices his thoughts on the phone later that night.

“ _He is so hot, ugh._ ” Louis groans. “ _Oh my, God, did you see this picture?_ ”

“What picture?”

“ _He’s shirtless! Fuck, okay, I’m officially in love. Harry, I’m leaving you and stealing this boy from Liam – ow shit! Harry, babe, I was just kidding!_ ” Louis shouts and Liam giggles as he continues scrolling down Zayn’s Facebook page.

The boy is literally hot, okay? And he seems smart too.

His account isn’t public but by Liam can see on his like page, the book he likes is all so fancy. Even Sophia, who’s a real book worm, doesn’t look like she can be interested in reading these kinds of book.

“He seems smart.”

“ _He’s hot and smart? Oh man, I – just like my baby Harry!_ ” Liam laughs at the obvious fake giddy tone in Louis’s voice. “ _But in all honesty Li, you’d be perfect for him. You’re crap at English; he’s great at it since, like, he reads fancy books. Hey, maybe he can help you with your English works._ ”

“I doubt it. I mean, I haven’t even talked to the guy. You saw me. The only time we even got to interact was because I was staring at him. Plus, I’m not even sure if he’s gay.”

“ _Liam, I don’t know how far you’ve gone down his Facebook but I’ve gone far down. Like, I’m in the year 2010 now and I’m currently looking at a picture of him and a dude named Daniel kissing!_ ”

Liam stops talking. And if possible, breathing. Something is burning in his body.

Is it jealousy?

Is it excitement?

Whatever it is, Liam ignores it. “Well, that could mean anything.”

“ _Oh God, stop being so in denial. Here, I’m gonna quote the caption ‘happy birthday to the best boyfriend ever!’ Is that enough evidence for you, Payne?_ ”

“Wait, so that means he’s taken then, right? Because –”

“ _I think he’s single, Liam. The rest of his statuses the year later are all a bunch of those heartbroken ones._ ”

Liam furrows his eyebrows at this because statuses? He can’t see anything. “How can you see his statuses?”

“ _Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I added him._ ”

His eyes widen. “What the fuck?” He shouts.

That’s when he hears the bedroom door open and in comes out Perrie, looking at him worriedly. “Liam, are you okay?” She says, walking towards him as he sits on their couch, scrolling down his laptop.

“No!” Liam answers. “Louis added the cute guy that was with my friend earlier today!”

Perrie giggles. “Oh my, God, are you serious?” She leans in to Liam’s phone that’s still pressed up against his ear and speaks on the receiver. “Good job, Louis.” She stands back up and puts her hands on her hips. “At least he’s brave enough even though he already has a boyfriend.”

“ _Oh don’t worry,_ ” Louis says. “ _Harry also added him._ ”

“What the fuck, you guys?!” Liam shouts again.

Perrie huffs, “Can you keep your voice down, Liam? That’s the reason I even went out of my room in the first place.” She then notices the shocked expression basically permanent on Liam’s face and hums, placing a finger on her lips. “How about I add him as well?”

“ _Do it!_ ” Louis shouts through the receiver.

That’s when Liam loses it and glares at her, “Absolutely not!”

And he sighs in defeat when all he gets in return is Perrie giggling, Louis’s cackle and he thinks he can ever hear Harry laughing his ass off.

\--

He doesn’t end up adding Zayn. Actually, he kind of forgets about Zayn. Well, not really. Because _no one_ can ever forget someone like Zayn but Liam has a ton of work to do – especially since it’s his first year in University. His professors in every subject he has decides to give them research works, and readings, and just a shit ton of work to do.

But luckily, the first term is over and Liam spent the break at Wolverhampton. Eventually, he told his parents about the cute boy at school he likes. Of course he did. He tells his parents everything. His mother, Karen, listens as he tells her all about the really cute boy that Niall befriended while his father just shakes his head, passing him the bowl of mash potatoes and telling him to focus on his studies but Liam knows there’s fondness in his tone.

Eventually, the break is over and Liam has to go back a week before school starts because his University is weird and you have to actually go down there to pay for your enrollment and since there’s website is also shitty as fuck, he has subjects that haven’t been included so he has to actually go down there for inclusion. But at least he’s not the only one worrying about it.

He ends up having to go back from the teachers’ lounge on the fourth floor to the registrar office on the first floor because he doesn’t know where the inclusion room is. But luckily, Louis and Harry come along and they eventually find out the room is _beside_ the teachers’ lounge and wait in line with the other students.

“Andy texted me,” Harry says while they’re in line, “he’s such a lazy ass. He told me he’s going to do this on the day we all go back since he knows there are not much people fixing their schedules on that day anymore.”

Liam snorts. “Doesn’t he know that there are a lot of people who plan on fixing their schedules on the first day back?” Louis and Harry both shake their head and they continue talking until someone walks behind Louis.

Liam stops mid-sentence about the possibility Perrie is cyber sexing with her girlfriend when he sees Zayn and a very beautiful middle-aged woman with him. Zayn isn’t looking at him, as he’s busy texting on his phone and also talking to the woman while he does.

“You’re almost twenty years old, love.” The woman says. “And I still can’t believe I’m still accompanying you for enrollment.” But she says it fondly, looking around the brightly lit halls.

“It’s because you love me, Ma.” Zayn simply says. “And,” he draws out, “you don’t trust me with the cash for my enrollment.” He looks at her while he pockets his phone.

The woman, Zayn’s mother, nods. “That is true.” She sighs. “Are we even in the right line?” Zayn shrugs and the woman looks at them, sees him staring and smiles. “Excuse me, son?”

Liam blinks, “Yes, ma’am?”

“Is this the line for the inclusion of subjects?” Liam nods. The woman grins and thanks him then turns to Zayn to tell him they’re in the right line. Zayn nods in response and she pats his shoulder lightly. “Wait a minute, I’ll be right back. You stay here, okay?” Zayn nods again and she leaves.

Louis turns around to look at Zayn then turns back to look at Liam and grins widely and raising both of his eyebrows. The wait to get inside the inclusion room turns out to be long so the three of them spend two hours waiting with Zayn and his mother, who decides to go to the cafeteria and just tell Zayn to text her if they’re about to go in because she’s getting impatient.

And that’s when Louis decides to be a little shit. He surprisingly grabs Liam’s hand and drags him towards him and then grabs him by the hip and turns him around and pushes him, crashing him lightly against Zayn’s body. Harry stares at his boyfriend in horror and with love, if that’s even a possible combination.

“Oh, sorry man,” Zayn says, grabbing him by the waist to steady him and there are two things that come to mind. First is, _why did you apologize? I should be the one apologizing. I’m the one who bumped in to you! Oh God, you’re such an angel. I’m in love with you._ And the second is, _oh shit fuck your hands are on my waist. You’re touching me. We’re touching everyone. You still haven’t let go. Oh man, if this school wasn’t littering with cameras I would’ve dragged you to the nearest closet and had my way with you._

“It’s okay,” is what Liam eventually says and reluctantly pulls away from him, giving him a thankful smile, and stands closer to Louis, who thankfully backs away against Harry’s body, as if knowing Liam’s going to punch him. He was, but then if it weren’t for Louis, he wouldn’t have known what the feel of Zayn grabbing him by the waist felt like.

Zayn eventually calls his mother because they’re almost allowed to go inside and the teacher from inside asks for five people to come in and that includes Zayn (with his mother), Louis, Harry, Liam and another student.  They’re asked to sit on a couch while the teacher entertains the first five students. And that’s when Liam notices the piece of paper Zayn’s mother took out, and he tilts his head to read it.

It’s Zayn’s information file.

**Name: Malik, Zayn Javadd**

**Gender: Male**

**Program: Fine Arts**

**Student Number: 2015011293**

And then below is a table of Zayn’s schedule from the last term which is unimportant now. But as it’s Harry’s turn then Louis’s and then his, they’re told they can leave now so Liam doesn’t get the chance to see what Zayn’s schedule is and then as he closes the door behind him, he thinks _why the fuck do I even want to know? Gosh, I feel so creepy._

\--

Sophia has a crush. Apparently, it’s some aspiring actor that Liam’s seen in a TV show or two and he goes to their school. Liam can admit, the guy’s pretty cute and he sees him during his break. During the next term, his schedule along with Eleanor and Niall, who decides to shift to their course, has changed with the rest of them. So while he, Eleanor and Niall have their lunch break, the rest of their friends are in class.

So now they’re sitting in the chairs in front of the aviation room, he sees Sophia’s crush walking. “He’s really cute.” Eleanor says, looking up from her notebook. “Sophia has such great taste in guys, to be honest.”

“I know,” Liam agrees as he watches the guy walk inside the building beside them. “I mean she did have a crush on me before she found out I was gay.”

Eleanor giggles before turning to Niall, whose eating food out of a rice box. “Speaking of which, Horan, how’s your hot friend Zayn? Do you guys still talk?”

Niall swallows his food before speaking. “Not much like before actually ever since I shifted but every week the guys still invite me on our weekly bar hopping around town.”

Eleanor hums in consideration before saying, “Hey, how about inviting Liam next time you guys do that, yeah?” She giggles while Liam gives her a glare. “I’m just kidding! I know how much of a pussy you are, Payne.” She giggles again when Liam only responds with an eye roll.

And that’s when Louis and Harry come running towards him. “Liam! Liam!” Louis shouts as he stops in front of him with Harry behind. The rest of their friends are walking towards them, shaking their heads at the fact that people in the hall are now looking at Harry and Louis.

“Hey,” Liam greets Sophia, who sits on the empty chair next to him, “I saw that guy you like.”

“What?” Sophia’s eyes widen and she turns from left to right. “Where is he?”

“Just entered the building,” Liam points at the building beside them, “we kept making eye contact though.”

“You piece of shit!” Sophia says through gritted teeth and stands up, walking inside the building to possibly find and stalk her crush.

“Anyway,” Louis says, eyes on him again, “guess who we just saw?”

“That weird couple who’s always holding hands around campus with one of them having weird hair,” Eleanor starts and then she looks at him with faux surprise, “oh wait, that’s you guys.” She giggles, seeing Harry reach up and touch his hair. “I was talking about Louis, Harry.” Harry sighs in relief and puts her hands down, nodding in understanding before his eyes widen and glares at her.

“Now before we get interrupted _again_ ,” Louis says before grinning weirdly at Liam, “We saw _Zayn_.”

Liam straightens in his seat and looks up at them. “Shit, where?”

“When we were coming down the stairs after class, he was coming up the stairs and he made eye contact with us and Harry here,” Louis nudges Harry, “shouted ‘look! It’s Liam’s crush!’ and –”

“You did _what_?!” Liam shouts amidst Eleanor’s laughing and Niall spitting out his food and _then_ cackling.

“But,” Louis says, putting his hands in front of him, as if steering Liam away from punching him. “He smiled, Liam! He smiled when he heard that! He must know who you are!”

Liam glares at them. “Impossible.” He then turns to look at Niall, “Right?” Niall stops laughing at that and then continues eating his food. Liam’s glare deepens, “Niall, _right_?”

Niall purses his lips, “Actually…”

“What did you do?!” Liam shouts at him instead and gets a slap on the mouth from Perrie, who just started walking over to him. He ignores her and instead growls, “Niall, what did you say?”

“I didn’t say anything!” Niall says, voice high pitching. “I just – he borrowed my phone – and… saw the messages.”

“Oh my, God,” Liam groans, hiding his face behind his hands, “this is so fucking embarrassing. I can’t even –” He whips around to look at Niall, “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks, exasperated.

Niall’s eyes widen, “Because you’d act like this! Okay Liam, bro chill okay? Zayn says he’s flattered, that’s all.”

“I bet when he got home, he decided to Facebook you.” Harry jokes from behind Louis.

“Not helping.” Perrie says as Harry shuts up and Liam continues to bury his face in his hands with thoughts like _oh man what if he did Facebook me_ and _what if he thinks I’m a creep_ and _I am a creep_.

\--

Every time Louis and Harry see Zayn on campus, they tell him and apparently every time they do see him they just can’t help but shout ‘it’s Liam’s crush!’ which makes everything ten times worse.

It’s a Thursday and Liam is at campus, coming out from his Algebra class with Andy. “I just don’t get it,” Andy rants. “I told my parents the truth and then my weekly allowance gets decreased? Like, man, that’s just unfair!”

Liam sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. “Maybe it’s because the truth is you spent all your cash on going to that strip club with Niall and Josh.”

“What’s the problem?” Andy asks. “I think they benefited from it!” He then sighs. “Well, I think it’s just me since I caught them making out in an open bathroom stall.”

Liam’s eyes bulge out, “ _What_?!” But before he can press any more details about this, he sees someone sitting by the bench outside the building they just came out of.

The boy was wearing a black v-neck top, and washed jeans. He’s just sitting there, staring at everybody who’s walking by his line of vision _until_ his eyes set on Liam. Holy shit, it’s Zayn. And what happens next surprises him even more. Zayn _smiles_ at him.

Fuck shit.

Shit fuck.

“…but I mean I don’t have a problem with the fact that all the guys I hang around with are gay.” He suddenly hears Andy continue but then he stops, staring at him confusedly. “Uh, bro,” He waves his hand in front of Liam, “you okay? I mean, if this is about Niall and Josh, I’d agree with your face. I didn’t see it coming either.”

“Andy…” Liam whispers and he realizes they both stopped walking and ended up standing in the middle of the campus where everyone – Zayn – can see them. He then decides to continue walking, with Andy in tow.

“Yeah, man?”

“I just saw Zayn.”

Andy’s eyes light up. “Ooh, that guy who was a classmate of Niall’s that you’ve been crushing on ever since?” Liam nods silently. “Where is he?”

“Behind us,” Liam whispers again, “sitting on the bench.” Andy turns around and sees Zayn, bowing his head and texting before turning back to Liam. “He smiled at me.”

Andy’s face breaks out in a grin. “Geez, are you serious?” Liam nods again and Andy laughs. “Oh man, no wonder you looked like you’ve just been given a surprise blowjob!” At that, a group of girls pass and look at him scandalized and he waves his hands in front of him. “Just an expression, ladies, carry on.” He doesn’t wait for them to move before turning back to Liam again. “Seriously Liam, you have to talk to this guy!”

That’s when Liam looks at him incredulously, “Absolutely not!” He hisses. “It’s – I can’t – he’s too _perfect_. I can’t just talk to someone like him!”

Andy groans. “Liam, mate, you’ve been gone for this ever since the first semester. He’s gay, you’re gay – it’s like fate wants you two together.”

“Both people liking the same sexual orientation don’t mean they’re automatically interested in each other.” Liam deadpans. “Eleanor’s in to dudes, you’re in to girls, does that mean you two can hook up?”

Andy crinkles his nose. “Gross, Eleanor is like a sister to me!” He then silences seeing the ‘duh’ look Liam gives him. “Okay, I got your point there but!” He wags his finger as they walk out of the University and start walking towards McDonald’s. “You never know. He seems to be interested in you.”

Liam groans. “Andy, I know I sounded pathetic squealing like a twelve year old when he _smiled_ at me but even I know smiling at someone doesn’t mean you’re interested. It could mean politeness and such.”

“You never know!” Andy presses again as they both enter the restaurant. And as both of them order and leave the restaurant to eat it back at his flat he can’t get it out of his head.

_You never know._

\--

Louis and Harry seeing Zayn all the time isn’t always perks. Because of Zayn not being in their classes, he does not know Louis and Harry are very much in love with each other and together so when Louis and Harry see him again, he’s with a friend and he sees them as well and what happens shocks the two.

Zayn ends up looking at both of them from head to toe before whispering to the guy beside him, eyes still trained at them. The guy looks at Louis and Harry before smirking and patting Zayn’s shoulder and mouthing ‘lucky bastard’ before they walk away, leaving Louis and Harry shell-shocked.

Liam ends up knowing this after he throws the empty carton of his food and sits back down in between Niall and Eleanor and continues reading this new fan fiction he found. “Liam! Liam!” The couple shouts as they run towards him, both breathing heavily.

“What?” Liam asks, locking his phone and pocketing it, knowing this is gonna be a long talk.

“Your _crush_ thinks we’re in to him!” Harry hisses.

None of them speak after that but the silence breaks with Eleanor’s loud laughter. “What,” She splutters, still laughing like a maniac, “are you serious?” She continues in between laughs.

Louis nods, glaring at her as he does. “Yes! He _checked_ us out, that weirdo!” He shudders. “I am happily taken, okay?!”

“Same here,” Harry shouts beside him. “You should’ve seen him, Liam. He checked us out and then told about us to his friend and _smirked_ at us! I feel so violated!” He groans.

“You guys are the one who keeps on staring at him when you see him and added him on Facebook.” Liam finally says. “If I were him, I would also think you’d had a thing for him.”

“But we were doing that for your sake!” Louis exasperatedly says. “We added him to stalk him _for you_ because we know how much of a wimp you are! And, whenever we see him and just stop because we are doing it _for you_.”

“God,” Eleanor scoffs, “do you two even hear yourselves? Not only are you guys being creepy as fuck but you two just ended up giving the guy the wrong message.” She sighs. “Oh man, you two will be the death of all of us.”

Niall laughs, “No worries, you guys. I’ll talk to him about this, okay?”

Liam’s eyes widen and he looks at him, “Don’t you dare!”

Niall stops laughing, “What, why?”

“Because, if you tell him all about Louis and Harry, he’ll know they don’t like him _like that_ and then he’ll find out I’m the one who likes him _like that_. It’s just a recipe for disaster, Niall. _Please_ don’t tell him!” Liam pouts at the end to which Niall sighs at him.

“Fine, I won’t.”

\--

Niall doesn’t end up telling Zayn anything. But Zayn finds out anyway.

And it’s because of Liam.

Or maybe it was Perrie.

But Liam was there, so it’s also his fault.

You see, Perrie and Liam were just chilling in their flat. Liam’s on his laptop, searching for some stuff for his online quiz for tonight while Perrie’s head is lying on his shoulder, flicking through the channel. She stops on a movie channel and sighs, “Sebastian Stan is really hot.”

“True.” Liam responds. Perrie lifts her head from his shoulder and peers in his laptop.

“No wonder why you’re not paying any attention!” She giggles. “You’re stalking Zayn’s Facebook account!”

Liam groans, “I was just curious okay? I’m not – this doesn’t mean anything.”

“Damn right hell it does!” Perrie giggles some more and sits properly, slinging her arm around him to look closer. “Ooh, I see he’s a model.” She grins. “No wonder… with that face? Who wouldn’t?”

Liam looks at him with furrowed eyebrows. “Uh, excuse me? I called dibs.”

Perrie laughs. “Sure,” she draws out, looking at Zayn’s profile and scrolling up, “calling dibs on someone you’ve been stalking on Facebook and didn’t even add him yet?” She laughs harder, even clutching her stomach for effect. “Louis and Harry added him and they’re _dating_. They have more chance of dating him than you, bud. _Hell_ , if he’s still gay, I would still have more chances of dating him than you do.”

“Will you shut up?” Liam hisses. “I’m not – this isn’t – _ugh_!” He groans, burying his face in his hands. He stays like that for a few minutes before he hears a faint ‘click’ and he looks up to see the button beside Zayn’s profile picture go from ‘add friend’ to ‘friend request sent’. His eyes widen comically and he turns his head to look at Perrie who has a smug smile on her face. “What the _fuck_?”

Perrie shrugs and does an Indian sit beside him. As if sensing his oncoming rage, she even scoots far from him. “You called dibs. I just wanted to take it a step further.”

“Oh my, God,” Liam starts breathing heavily, “you cannot be serious! How could you? Oh man, he’s _seen_ my face, Perrie! He’s _seen_ Louis and Harry! It literally says on his mutual lists that I am _also_ friends with Niall, Louis and Harry. He’ll know! He’ll know I have this big, creepy crush on him and – and – he might stop being friends with Niall because of me! And then he’ll throw a big rally to get me thrown out of the University and –”

Perrie raises her eyebrow at him before gripping his shoulders. “Dude, Liam, _breathe_.” Liam does, taking deep breathes at a time before he finally calms down and looks at her. “Listen, Liam, I don’t know what you’ve been reading or watching but that’s, like, the most impossible thing to ever happen in the entire face of the planet. I may not know Zayn, you might not know him personally and neither does Lou and Haz but Niall do and from what I can see, they’re still friends and we should trust his judgment –”

She’s cut off when Liam shouts, “He accepted!”

Perrie doesn’t mind and instead crawls back to his side, “Ooh, let me see!”

\--

Niall ends up inviting him to his weekly bar hopping with his old classmates. He accepts, because come on _booze_ and _fries_ but then he remembers _oh yeah, Zayn will be there._

So, as they all sit in a booth and Niall and some of his old engineering buddies catch up, Liam tries to peer subtly at the door to see when Zayn will come.

The night drags on, and by eleven, another guy comes in and sits with them. Finn, one of the boys in the booth, asks the last one to show up, “Hey,” the boy looks up, “Zayn isn’t coming?”

The boy shakes his head. “Nah, something about homework or a date, I don’t know.” He shrugs and sees Liam, grinning at him. “Hey man, you must be a friend of Niall’s. I’m Chris.” He reaches out and shakes his head before continuing to talk with the other boys.

He frowns. _A date, when did he get a date?_ He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks beside him to see Niall, giving him that worried look he always hated seeing on the Irish man. Because Niall is supposed to be happy all the time, okay? “Li, you okay?”

He nods. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” And he steers the topic away from him by excusing himself to get himself another basket of nachos and fries.

_Zayn has a date tonight. Well technically, Chris said Zayn’s busy because he’s probably doing his homework or he has a date._

He shakes his head. He doesn’t have the right to act like this, alright? Zayn can do whatever the fuck he wants. He’s acting like a possessive freak and it’s really an unattractive thing, gosh. So he pushes all Zayn-related thoughts in the back of his head for the entire evening and just enjoys time with a couple of possible new buddies.

\--

For the entire semester, Liam tries to forget about his weird pining crush over Zayn. I mean, it’s just a crush. He hasn’t even talked to the dude that long except when he apologized for bumping in to him, that’s it. He also smiled, that’s it. He shouldn’t even be forgetting about his crush over Zayn because there’s nothing to be pining and forgetting over about.

But he still does it.

He hangs out with his friends, he does his homework, he has movie nights with Perrie and Sophia, he goes to the mall with Louis and Harry, he goes book shopping with Eleanor, he goes on a three-way friendly date with Niall and Josh, and he goes to have lunch with Andy.

All is fine with the world… until he gets a Facebook notification from Zayn while he’s having a movie night with Perrie and Sophia.

“Shit!” He shouts as he stares at the little notification on his phone.

Sophia grumbles from beside him. “I know right? Like, it’s so obvious he’s the bad guy! His face looks all – weird and shit – honestly, Perrie why are we even watching this?”

“Because my husband is in this movie,” Perrie gushes. “Ooh, there he is!”

“Oh man,” Sophia giggles, “he’s gonna die first, that’s for sure.”

The two girls stop talking when Liam immediately stands up; ignoring the fact he just dropped the bowl of popcorn from his lap unto the floor. “Liam!” Perrie gasps. “That was good popcorn!” She was about to lecture him on cleaning this mess up when she notices his blank face. “Liam?”

Sophia snorts from beside him. “What’d Zayn do this time?”

“He liked my profile picture.” Liam simply states.

Perrie reacts with a squeal and a ‘let me see!’ and Sophia reacts with sarcastically yelling ‘congrats! When’s the wedding?’ and clapping her hands before standing up and going to kitchen to get some more beer.

After Perrie giggles over Liam’s reaction and giving him back his phone, Liam sighs. “I feel really pathetic every time he does something.” He groans. “What is this feeling, Perrie?”

“It’s called ‘love’, silly!” Perrie smiles, “You’re in love, Liam James Payne.  You keep saying it’s a crush but this is far from it. You’re hopelessly, stupidly and irrevocably in love!”

“How could that be possible,” Liam groans, “I haven’t spoken five words to the guy, how can I be in love with him? Plus, I don’t even know how he acts around people. He could be an asshole.”

“Or,” Sophia says, walking back in to the living room, “you want to get inside his asshole.”

Liam glares at her. “Even I find that joke disgusting.” He sighs. “If I am in love with him, I’m so screwed. It’s just, I actually tried to forget about him, you know?” He pouts. “I tried, and he does shit on Facebook and now I’m suddenly backed to square one.”

The two girls sit on either side of him, slinging their arms around him. “You know what you need?” Sophia says and Liam looks at her in expectation, “You need to get laid.”

Liam groans while Perrie nods and claps her hands. “That’s right! This is just a dry spell thing, Li. When’s the last time you got laid?” Liam shrugs and she gasps. “This is much severe than we thought.” She then points to her phone. “Sophia, call everyone, okay? _Especially_ Louis and Harry, we’re all going out and getting Liam laid, alright?”

Sophia nods, “On it.”

Liam rolls his eyes. “It’s almost midnight.”

“All the more reason to go out,” Perrie says, standing up, “I’m gonna go get changed. Sophia, after you call everyone, I’ve got a dress prepared, alright?” Sophia nods and before she enters her room, she points at Liam. “And you, young man, I expect you to look freshly fuckable by the time we’re finished and ready to go.”

Liam snorts. “And how would you know if I’m ‘freshly fuckable’?”

Now it’s Sophia’s turn to snort. And then nudges him as well. “Oh come on, we’re two girls and you’re an attractive hot _gay_ guy, we would know if you look ‘freshly fuckable’ or not.”

\--

And he actually looked ‘freshly fuckable’.

Liam walks inside the club wearing a tight white t-shirt with a brown jacket over it and also some of those black, tight-fitting, ripped jeans Harry insisted on him buying when he went shopping with him that one time and also his lucky Jordan’s because Liam dresses like a tool but he’s _far_ from it.

He’s also proven right when he walks towards the booth his friends saved and is greeted by ‘whoops’ and wolf-whistles. “Someone’s getting laid tonight!” Eleanor shouts through the loud and pounding music.

“True that!” Perrie says, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. “If he wasn’t gay, I would’ve.”

Liam glares at her. “Even if I wasn’t gay, I still wouldn’t.”

Perrie gasps and pulls away from him, sticking her tongue out before she rolls her eyes, “I’m gonna go and get drunk and forget you declined sex from me!” She shouts at Liam before dancing her way in to the throng of people.

Throughout the pounding music, they still hear Louis slam his fist on the table and yell out, “Shots!” And then points at Niall. “Get some!”

Niall gives him a mock-salute before grabbing Josh’s hand and leading him to the direction Perrie just went. Liam then feels himself pulled down on the booth and is in between Eleanor and Sophia. “So, see anything you like?” Sophia asks, scanning the club herself.

“Nope,” Liam shakes his head, “I don’t really have –” He pauses mid-sentence as he catches a glimpse of a boy dressed in a leather jacket and laughing with a group of boys. “Holy shit, he’s here.” He whispers.

“Who’s here?” Harry shouts over the still pounding music and he is met with a surprised look from Liam. “What? I’ve spent too much time in clubs that I can read lips now.” He tells him smugly.

“That is not possible, babe.” Louis says from beside him, slowly sipping on his drinks.

Niall then comes back with a tray full of shots, “Shots!” He shouts before placing it on the table. And then leans over Sophia to slap Liam on the back. “Get some, Payno! You’re gonna need some liquid courage if you’re gonna go and bed someone tonight!” He catcalls before leaning back and taking two shots at the time, earning loud cheers from the booth.

Liam shakes his head at the ridiculousness of his friends before grabbing a shot glass.

\--

Liam’s feels amazing.

He’s had enough liquid courage to have gotten on the dance floor and is now grinding up against Josh and Harry. Liam feels light and _free_ and that’s probably because he’s waving his arms in the air and just _living_ that he doesn’t even notice that his friends have been pulled away by their boyfriends and he’s just now there dancing with every person who’s in his vicinity.

And he feels it.

The slow wrap of hands around his waist and the warm body against his back and he’s too drunk right now to even care about proximity and boundaries that he just lets the body – boy or girl, who cares  – and even grinds against them and _oh_ , this person’s a male.

He smirks to himself. Oh yeah, who gives a fuck if Zayn Malik is in the same club as him? Whoever the fuck this dude is, probably can be a substitute for tonight… as long as they end up in this guy’s flat instead of his. He feels the press of lips under his ear and the slow suck that follows.

_Oh fuck, yes._

He throws his head back against the guy’s shoulder – _okay whoa_ , he’s a little bit taller than the guy he notices – and just gives him extra space to suck, kiss and lick and yeah, alright, he hasn’t been laid in a long time, alright? So, he can definitely feel himself getting hard and might as well come right then and there.

He chances a glance over his friends and sees them staring right at him as well with mouths hanging open. _Oh yeah guys! Look at me! I’m getting some! Isn’t this what you wanted?!_ He giggles to himself and even goes as far as to wrap his arms behind him, pressing the guy closer. He looks at them again and he can see them _still_ with their mouths hanging open.

Okay, what gives? Is the guy ugly as fuck? Or wait, is he hot as fuck? Because if he is, Liam is offended his friends have that kind of reaction. What? He can’t get a hot guy in bed, is that it?

He gets impatient and pulls away to turn around and see what the hell is up when all he meets are beautiful hazel eyes and long eyelashes.

_Jesus Christ, it’s Zayn Malik._

“Uh…”

Zayn smirks. “Hi.” He waves.

“Uh…”

“You’re a pretty great dancer.”

“Uh…”

Zayn laughs. “Is that all you’re going to say to me?”

“Uh…”

“Oh man, you’re too cute.”

“Uh…”

Zayn settles with a smile and grabs his hand then tilts his head to the direction of the bar. “Want me to buy you a drink?” He must’ve nodded _or something_ because Zayn’s smile widens before he’s pulling him towards the bar. He orders something Liam can’t really remember because he’s processing the fact that _Zayn Malik was grinding up against me_ and _Oh shit, I just gave Zayn Malik a boner_.

Zayn then slides a colorful drink towards him, “Cheers.” He says before taking a sip of it and Liam follows.

Liam licks his lips when he puts it down and hums, “This is actually good.” He looks up at Zayn to see him intently at him. Oh man, what he could’ve gave to see those eyes staring at him like that? And now those eyes are staring at him with _so much_.

God, he is so fucking drunk.

“So,” Zayn starts, “you’re Liam Payne.”

“Um… yes?”

Zayn nods. “Dude who’s been crushing on me since the time he saw me at the library?” Liam flushes. _Of course, he knows. God, you were never subtle!_ “It’s alright, babe.” He reaches out to grab his hand. “I’m flattered. No one’s ever had a crush on me.”

Liam’s eyes widen. “What? You’ve got to be fucking with me.”

Zayn tilts his head to the side and rakes his eyes up and down on Liam. “I wish I was.” And Liam flushes again. God damn it, Malik.

“But,” Liam shakes his head, willing all dirty thoughts and his growing hard-on to go away, “you’re joking right? I mean, you’re _really beautiful_. There’s no way no one’s tried to, like, hit on you.”

Zayn shrugs. “I mean, I’ve had boyfriends and girlfriends but no one’s ever had a crush on me is what I’m saying.” He smiles at him. “Usually, I get hit on right away and seeing you get all flustered is just, I don’t know; I find it adorable to say the least.” He reaches out to pinch his cheek. “You’re adorable.”

And Liam swore – that through the loud and pounding music – he heard his friends squeal in delight.

“So… um… is this a suitable time now to… uh…” Liam clears his throat. He can do this. God, he’s going sober. He grabs the drink and take one huge gulp before nodding, “alright, where was I? Oh yeah, do you wanna go out with me?” He lets it all out and he can feel himself getting light-headed because damn, he finally did it.

And he can feel himself close to fainting when Zayn nods and grins, “Of course, Liam.”

He doesn’t end up getting laid that night.

But he did end up getting a date with Zayn this Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> i could've added more but i mean, this sounded like a good ending? but i mean if y'all want another i might consider making a sequel.


End file.
